Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre Real:' Choi Si Won (최시원)thumb|335px *'Nombre Artístico:' Siwon (시원) *'Nombre Chino:' Shǐ Yuán (始源) *'Fecha de Nacimiento Legal:' 10 de Febrero, 1987 *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino: '''Tigre *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 183cm *'''Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), Tocar la Bateria. *'Grupo K-Pop:' Super Junior *'Posición:' Vocalista *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Hermana: '''Choi Jiwon (menor) Biografía Choi Siwon, también acreditado como Siwon, cantante de pop coreano y actor. Miembro de Super Junior y parte de su subgrupo, Super Junior-M. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Nació y se crio en una familia protestante, estricta en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un agente de talento y lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en una carrera de entretenimiento, audicionó a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de que paso la audición, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. También le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue trasladado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir a clases de entrenamiento con ellos. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace) "What Is Love". Dramas *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Athena (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy (2005) Anuncios * Elite * Seoul Milk * Black Jacket *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *Acer Videos Musicales *Timeless - Zhanglliyin Feat. Xiah Junsu (Junto con Hangeng) (2006) Parte I, II y III. Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior y Super Junior M. *'Educación:' Instituto Hyun Dae y en la actualidad asiste a la Universidad Inha (Departamento Artísitico, matriculado en Educación Física). *'Chica Ideal: De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos (de cualquier color, mejor si son verdes), que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y que sea guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que podría perfectamente ser una fan de Super Junior (ELF). *'''Apodos: Caballo (otorgado durante el programa Explorando el Cuerpo Humano al demostrar habilidades atléticas parecidas a las de un caballo y por ser caballeroso), Simba (puesto por Heechul) y El Hombre De Los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *'Pasatiempos:' Cantar, bailar, ver películas, Taekwondo, tocar la batería, jugar con el ordenador. *'Religión:' Cristiano Protestante. *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003) *'Primera aparición:' en Octubre de 2003 en el MV What is Love ''de Dana, la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Es experto en Taekondo es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Causó un gran revuelo al colgar unas fotos en su página oficial de la que parece ser su novia: ''Stella, una novata perteneciente a su compañía que todavía no ha debutado. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático. *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *En realidad nació en 1986, pero fue registrado por sus padres hasta 1987, un año después de su nacimiento. *También junto con su compañero de Super Junior Hankyung actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin song (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de DBSK, Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang. *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady, Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, el dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su nuevo drama: "Extravagant Challenge" interpretando a Ren Tsuruga, su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae, también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Shô Fuwa. *Es muy cercano a Choi Soo Young de Girls Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión,el mismo apellido y la misma fecha de cumpleaños. *Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del grupo H.O.T. en el aeropuerto. Enlaces *http://choisiwon.com/ *Twitter Oficial Siwon Otros *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Choi Si Won.jpg Choi Si Won2.jpg Choi Si Won3.jpg Choi Si Won4.jpg Choi Si Won5.jpg Choi Si Won6.jpg Choi Si Won7.jpg Choi Si Won8.jpg 54561235201009020059512.jpg siwonvd.jpg 1v.jpg siwon (1).jpg siwon1d.jpg siwon21.jpg siwon31.jpg siwon41.jpg siwon61.jpg 0d71e7fd0354381623c69241f4d183c0 large.jpg 8fe1255d22869c61d4dd0dbedea3a60f_large.jpg 98eb7a411988c311d39c46b245957d6a_large.jpg 678769b518da61024ccec2f68df5e0df_large.jpg b89ccc1d83cb7609dcd21b793c531d37_large.jpg 20101122_award_2.jpg 20101122_siwon_2.jpg normal53160473200909200.jpg siwon-high2s.jpg u1345p28t3d1163177f326dt20060719000916.jpg athena press 11.jpg cats2.jpg choi-siwon-04.jpg 162647_149618805086484_100001150975797_242307_5115452_n.jpg siwon-en-ss3.jpg 156636_172677596105202_168581346514827_386119_7987882_n.jpg rehtr.jpg siwon_a_20090516_seoulbeats.jpg siwon04.jpg choisiwon.jpg 7232-a397n20tu1 (1).jpg 7232-6sqjwkyc2z.jpg 7232-lc3mbnwafu.jpg 7232-ysy7ucjgqv.jpg 672246fdgw1dgpj1eaa8fj.jpg siwon1.jpg siwon1-2.jpg siwon1-3.jpg siwon1-4.jpg 04ffff.jpg Choi Si Won (1).jpg tumblr_lfp22eEAfg1qcr3bno1_500.jpg siwon choi.jpg choi.jpg choi1.jpg choi2.jpg choi3.jpg choi4.jpg choi5.jpg choi6.jpg 40201107wkorea12.jpg 01100401000064708_1.jpg 01100401000064709_1.jpg 01100401000064710_1.jpg 183888_124926050933071_100002470300842_172886_7802439_n.jpg 217657647.jpg 223179_124926354266374_100002470300842_172900_8025122_n.jpg 251483_132453983513611_100002470300842_198985_3982982_n.jpg 291997_132927380132938_100002470300842_200250_2355081_n.jpg 294287_132927333466276_100002470300842_200249_7617917_n.jpg 262974_124926540933022_100002470300842_172902_7112150_n.jpg 263274_124925947599748_100002470300842_172883_1307919_n.jpg 263753_117205658371777_100002470300842_143346_6529922_n.jpg 268888_117205785038431_100002470300842_143349_6716151_n.jpg 269890_116386985120311_100002470300842_139839_1433454_n.jpg Choi si woon.jpg C18.jpg CS.jpg CS1.jpg CS2.jpg CS3.jpg CS5.jpg CS18.jpg CS19.jpg CS20.jpg CS21.jpg CS22.jpg CS4.jpg CS29.jpg Siwon N.jpg 0b8b0943909374baef40058800d6ceec1232970111_full.jpg siwon-choi-geeks.jpg siwon-7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor